Mon rêve
by amoureuxdeTai
Summary: Narf! un rêve éveillé qui dure depuis 5 ans et que je mets sur papier, devinez quel couple il va y avoir^^
1. Default Chapter

MON RÊVE

__

__

__

Cela faisait bien des années que je ne savais où trouver ma place dans la vie dite « normale », j'en étais arrivé au stade où le monde pour moi n'était que gaspillage et imbécillités en tous genres entre les mains de gens aussi intelligent que des enfants de 3 mois, ce qui, dans ma pensée, est plus un compliment qu'autre chose étant donné qu'un enfant peut au moins se prévaloir d'un instinct que ses aînés ont perdu à partir du moment où ils ont commencé à réfléchir…

A vrai dire, je supportais de moins en moins la présence de mes congénères humains, à la suite de cette constatation, j'ai consulté un psychiatre, ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien d'extraordinaire puisque j'avais déjà consulté des hordes de psychiatres, psychothérapeutes, psychologues, et ce, sans résultats notables.

_De toute façon, je me dis que je ne perdais rien en le consultant, même pas beaucoup de temps, vu que j'en avais perdu la notion._

_J'entrepris de lui raconter ma vie : né prématurément d'un mois avec un frère jumeau mort-né, dépressif et suicidaire durant neuf années dues à un rejet social important, à la suite, amoureux  d'un garçon qui ne pourrait jamais m'aimer et qui m'a rejeté, bref, rien de bien joyeux._

_Il réussit tout de même à m'aider, mais, pas comme il l'avait prévu ou, du moins, je ne le crois pas…._

_Depuis toutes ces années, insupportables à tous égards, j'étais, dans mon enfance, parti dans mon imaginaire et il m'était même arrivé de ne plus avoir conscience de la réalité ce qui, bien évidemment m'avait effrayé. Or, mon psychiatre me donna un jour le conseil suivant : « Allez-y ! Partez ! Il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur de votre imaginaire, je suis sur quant à moi que vous saurez bien en revenir…. »_

_Avant cela, j'avais réussi, dieu seul sait comment, à tomber amoureux non pas d'un, mais de deux personnages de manga (dessin animé japonais) : Taichi et Yamato._

_L'un, était brun aux yeux marrons de chocolat, l'autre, blond aux yeux d'un bleu azuré. En clair, deux personnages diamétralement opposés y compris en ce qui concerne le caractère, l'un étant très expansif et l 'autre plutôt introverti._

_Mais curieusement, je les aimais tous deux._

Je n'étais pas encore sûr de devoir suivre le conseil de mon psychiatre, mais, le moins que l 'on puisse dire, c'est que cette idée me paraissait attrayante : pouvoir vivre enfin un amour sans limite, sans être rejeté ni humilié, pouvoir être moi sans me soucier de ce que pourraient penser les autres, puisque les seules personnes qui comptaient à mes yeux, dans mon esprit, m'aimeraient de toutes les fibres de leur âme.

_Seulement, voilà je suis quelqu'un d'une fidélité poussée à l'extrême quoi que puissent en penser les divers homophobes qui ont réussi à se persuader qu'un homo ne pense qu'au sexe Ce qui m'a amené à devoir faire un choix entre Taichi et Yamato, un choix douloureux étant donné que je les aimais de façon égale._

_Cela me prit pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir déterminer lequel des deux me conviendrait le mieux. Le résultat, après maintes réflexions basées sur diverses fan fictions où j'ai pris ce qui me convenait dans les caractères des personnages, fut Taichi, pour la bonne et simple raison que sa façon d'être, dans mon imaginaire, complétait agréablement la mienne._

_Ma décision était dure à prendre, mais j'ai fini par me faire une raison et à accepter qu'il me soit  impossible de vivre un triolisme, même en rêve._

_Quelques temps plus tard, je parlais à ma mère de ce désir de partir dans mon esprit et elle ne fit que confirmer ce qu'avait dit mon psychiatre ce qui me conforta dans ma pensée._

_Je décidais donc de suivre leur conseil et de me laisser partir sans contraintes… J'y réussis._

_Cet événement se produit là où il m'était absolument impossible de le prévoir : dans un bar…_

_J'avais envie de sortir et, j'ai du mal à ne pas réaliser mes désirs, par conséquent, c'est ce que j'ai fait._

_Je suis allé dans un bar que je connaissais bien et me suis installé  au comptoir pour commander un verre._

_En attendant le serveur, j'avais pour habitude de regarder la diversité de la clientèle et de me faire mes commentaires que ce soit sur la tenue, le physique, où encore, la voix… Enfin, bref, je faisais ma sélection de gens susceptibles de m'intéresser. _

C'est ainsi que je l'ai remarqué : un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année aux traits fins, aux cheveux châtains foncés et avec un sourire qui, j'en suis sûr, ne peut être que celui d'un ange.

Sa tenue était, pour le moins, inhabituelle dans ce genre d'endroit ou l'on a plutôt tendance à s'habiller de vêtements moulants et très voyants il portait un costume vert foncé au-dessus d'une chemise blanche et une cravate du même ton que son veston…. Cet accoutrement, bien qu'incongru, me semblait familier, alors que personne dans mon entourage ne se serait affublé de quelque chose d'un aussi mauvais goût.

_Jusqu'ici, la fumée et l'obscurité régnant dans ces lieux m'avaient interdit toute visibilité quant à la partie supérieure de son visage. En effet, mis à part la silhouette et le sourire, il était impossible de distinguer les diverses ondulations que l'on peut trouver habituellement._

_Je pris sur moi de ne plus m'en soucier pour le moment, ce qui tombait d'autant mieux que mon verre était arrivé et que le serveur, manifestement très patient, attendait que je le paye._

_Je pris mon verre et but à petite gorgée mon mélange coutumier de whisky et de soda tout en retournant à mon introspection de la clientèle._

_Mon regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se porter brièvement sur l'étrange garçon assis à deux chaises de moi, je rageais intérieurement de n'apercevoir qu'une partie de sa physionomie et principalement du fait que ses yeux me restaient cachés._

_Le regard est, pour  moi, très important, il me permet de savoir à qui j'ai à faire et surtout de voir si la personne est franche ce qui, pour l'instant, était impossible à déterminer…._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un est entré dans le bar, l'ouverture brusque permettant à la fumée de quitter la pièce en un temps record et me donnant l'occasion de distinguer un peu mieux le visage de cet étrange inconnu._

_Enfin, je pouvais voir ses yeux ! C'était un réel soulagement que de pouvoir contempler son visage en son entier, mais, à vrai dire, j'étais aussi surpris que soulagé, car ce faciès, me semblait tout comme le costume,  étrangement familier._

_Il était beau dans son ensemble et même la laideur de sa tenue n'arrivait pas à gâcher la perfection de ses traits, qui plus est, il était bronzé, ce qui était loin de me déplaire. _

_J'inspectais chaque once de son physique, jusqu'à temps que je remarque les regards braqués sur moi. La plupart des gens dans mon entourage immédiat ne pouvaient s'empêcher de railler mon comportement car il était évident sauf, peut-être, pour un aveugle que je dévorais ce garçon des yeux.          _

_Etant donné que je suis très orgueilleux et fier, il n'était pas question que je supporte ça sans réagir et, je m'approchais de ce bel inconnu afin d'engager ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de conversation :_

- _ Salut ! _

- _ Salut. _

- _ Hem !! euh…, je m'appelle Manuel_

- _ Enchanté (Quelle politesse !)_

- _Tu viens souvent ici ? (Que c'est ringard !)_

- _Non, c'est la première fois…._

- _Euh… tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

- _Volontiers, un cuba libre s'il te plaît (rhum-soda)_

- _O.K._

_Je commandais donc son verre avec déjà deux grandes satisfactions : Il ne m'avait pas encore repoussé et, les gens avaient cessé de me regarder._

- _ Et toi, comment  t'appelles-tu ? _

- _Oh ! Pardonne-moi, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Je m'appelle Taichi…Taichi Kamiya._

_A cette déclaration, j'ai renversé une partie de mon verre sur mon t-shirt. Taichi ? Non, cela ne pouvait être possible ! Il devait forcément se moquer de moi ou alors, il était fou !_

- _ Excuse-moi, comment as-tu dit que tu t'appelais ? _

- _ Taichi… _

- _Mais, c'est impossible !_

- _Pourquoi ?_

_J'étais persuadé qu'il se jouait de moi, je n'aimais pas ça le moins du monde… Je savais dors et déjà que Kamiya était le nom de famille du personnage de manga que j'aimais, donc, il ne pouvait que jouer un jeu. Je décidais de le confondre, sachant que j'avais suffisamment de connaissances pour y arriver, à moins, bien sûr, qu'il n'en ait plus que moi…. Mais, avant cela, il y avait un meilleur moyen de lui faire cesser ses élucubrations.  _

- _ Tu t'appelles vraiment Taichi ? _

- _ Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? _

- _Prouve-le._

- _(Regard amusé) si tu veux._

_Il me tend alors une carte dont la forme m'est parfaitement inconnue, à première vue, il s'agissait d'une carte d'identité étrangère._

_Je la portais à mon regard et constatais que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Les caractères étaient en kanji (écriture japonaise) Je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux, Sur la carte, écrit en romaji, (alphabet occidental) étaient marqués  ses noms et prénoms : Kamiya Taichi, ainsi que sa ville de résidence : Odaiba ce qui, effectivement était la ville du personnage imaginaire. J'ai fini par me dire que tant qu'à faire de partir dans un délire, autant bien faire les choses._

- _Alors, si tu t'appelle réellement Taichi, je parie que ton meilleur ami s'appelle Yamato…_

- _Comment sais-tu ça !?_

- _Et que parmi tes amis, il y a aussi : Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, le petit frère de Yamato, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Iori et Hikari, ta petite sœur._

_Je voyais son visage devenir rouge de colère, apparemment, il n'appréciait pas du tout que j'en sache autant. _

- _Co…Comment sais-tu tout ça !!!?? Réponds !!!!_

- _Hein ! Alors, tu veux dire que tout ça est vrai ?_

- _(Regard étonné) Bien sur que c'est vrai !_

- _Mais…C'est impossible enfin !_

- _Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu n'existe pas, et eux non plus…._

_Manifestement, il ne comprenait plus rien, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Comment est-ce que tout ça pouvait être vrai ? Est-ce que je devenais fou ? Je n'en savais rien. Je résolus tout de même de lui fournir une explication et de voir où cela allait nous mener._

- _Pour moi, vous êtes tous des personnages de manga, c'est comme ça que je vous connais…. Et je sais aussi que vous êtes des digi-sauveurs qui avaient déjà sauvé les deux mondes grâce à l'aide de Gennai, votre guide dans le monde digital et que chacun de vous a un digimon ainsi qu'un digivice et une crête…._

- _Et quelle est ma crête ?_

- _Le courage._

_Cette déclaration l'a stupéfait, il s'est mit à réfléchir. J'en ai fait autant et ai émis plusieurs hypothèses : Soit j'étais (selon lui) envoyé par un maître sombre, soit j'étais parti dans mon imaginaire, soit l'un de nous était passé dans une autre dimension. Je demandais à Taichi de me donner son avis._

- _Je ne pense pas que tu sois envoyé par un maître sombre, je ne vois pas le mal en toi et aucun de nous n'a eu de signes de ton arrivée. Je ne crois pas non plus faire parti de ton imaginaire, ou plutôt, je refuse ne serait-ce que d'y penser. Pour moi, la troisième hypothèse est la bonne._

- _Mais alors qui de nous est passé dans une autre dimension ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le savoir. Viens !_

_Il s'est levé et a commencé à se diriger vers la sortie. Je le suivais de près sans hésiter à regarder attentivement son postérieur, j'aurais donné mon âme pour pouvoir le toucher à ce moment là. Mais, à peine une seconde après, mon regard avait cessé de refléter le désir pour montrer l'étonnement. Mon environnement m'était totalement étranger. Il était évident que je n'étais plus en France. Nous avions dors et déjà la réponse à notre question._

- _Mais… Où sommes-nous ?_

- _Tu ne le sais pas ?_

- _Non. Pas du tout._

- _Eh bien, nous sommes à Odaiba._

- _Odaiba !!! Au Japon !!?_

- _Evidemment._

- _Mais non, pas évidemment ! Je n'habite pas au Japon et je n'y suis même jamais venu !!_

- _Et tu viens d'où alors ?_

- _De France…._

_J'avais du mal à y croire, j'étais au Japon !!! Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de me le dire quand soudainement, une question m'est venue à l'esprit : Si j'étais au Japon et que Taichi était japonais, comment faisait-il pour me comprendre ? Est-ce que je parlais japonais ? Je lui posais la question._

- _(avec un air hésitant) Euh…Oui, tu parles japonais, comme moi_

- _Mais je ne l'ai jamais appris !_

- _Ca à dû te venir naturellement quand tu as été transporté ici. Enfin, je suppose._

- _Oui, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. De toute façon, c'est loin de me déplaire, j'ai toujours été attiré par le Japon sous toutes ses formes, alors…_

- _Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

- _Peut-être que nous devrions aller voir Koushiro, il aura sûrement une explication précise._

- _C'est à croire que tu sais tout sur nous !_

- _J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le cas…._

_Il ne s'est pas donné la peine de répondre et s 'est dirigé vers une cabine téléphonique. Il en est sorti une demi-heure plus tard et m'a fait savoir que Koushiro aller venir nous chercher d'ici une heure, le temps de rassembler les autres digi-sauveurs. Nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur du bar afin de finir nos boissons et Taichi en a profité pour mettre mes connaissances à l 'épreuve._

- _Alors, tu nous connais tous ?_

- _Oui._

- _Quels sont nos noms de famille ?_

- _Toi c'est Kamiya…_

- _Tu l'a lu sur ma carte d'identité_

- _Yamato, c'est Ishida, et Takeru, c'est Takaishi parce que leurs parents ont divorcé, Yamato vit avec son père qui est homosexuel. _

- _Ensuite ?_

- _Il y a Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, Jyou Kido Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue et Iori Hida. Ca te va ?_

- _Oui, merci. Apparemment tu en sais autant que tu le dis._

- _Agumon l'aurait déjà compris…_

_J'eus droit à un regard que je ne veux plus jamais revoir de ma vie, un regard noir. Il n'aime pas du tout que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se permette ce genre de réflexion vis-à-vis de son digimon. Principalement, parce qu'il lui manque beaucoup. J'avais oublié._

- _Je suis désolé Taichi…_

- _Ce n'est pas grave._

_Mais je voyais bien que je l'avais touché et je ne pouvais supporter de le voir souffrir. Je suis amoureux de lui et je lui fais mal. Quel imbécile ! J'ai pris sa main dans la mienne pour lui faire comprendre que je regrettais sincèrement mes paroles. Il m'a semblé qu'il allait mieux._

_Cela faisait déjà trois quarts d'heure que nous étions là, il était temps de sortir pour attendre Koushiro. Nous nous sommes déplacés vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, nous avons vu Koushiro attendant patiemment contre l'aile de sa voiture. _


	2. Mon rêve02

CHAPITRE 2 

__

__

__

Koushiro, conduisait avec calme dans le plus grand silence, manifestement très concentré sur sa conduite, ce qui n'avait rien d' étonnant à cela, étant donné le sérieux scientifique qui est le sien.

_Taichi s'était mit à l'avant et je m'étais posté sur le siège arrière, juste derrière lui, maintenant que je l'avais prés de moi, je ne voulais plus le quitter._

_Comme j'affichais un sourire tel que l'on pouvait être en droit de se demander s'il me restait des lèvres, Taichi me posa la seule question qu'il pouvait poser : _

- _Pourquoi tu souris ?_

- _Parce que je suis content…_

- _Et pourquoi es-tu content ? dit Taï manifestement blasé de ce genre de plaisanterie._

- _Parce que j'ai enfin quitté le monde « réel »_

- _Houla ! discussion métaphysique, on va éviter pour le moment…_

- _Comme tu veux._

_Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, chacun réfléchissant sur ce qui pouvait exactement se passer._

_Une heure après, nous étions arrivés devant un grand bâtiment blanc. Je repérai une plaque à l'entrée, bien qu'elle soit écrite en kanjis, je réussis à la lire, il était marqué « Lycée d'Odaiba »._

_Ainsi, c'était là qu'ils suivaient leurs études…. Quel étrange lieu de rendez-vous, moi qui n'aime pas l'éducation, j'étais servi !_

_Nous passâmes devant le Lycée puis le contournâmes jusqu'à être à l'arrière de l'édifice. C'était assez surprenant, autant la façade était immaculée et respirait la propreté, autant l'arrière était mal entretenu, laissé à l' abandon. Il était possible de voir des herbes si hautes qu'elles auraient aisément pu nous recouvrir. Ce genre d'endroit avait toujours eu la faculté de me plaire, la nature avait repris ses droits et même si ce n'était pas entretenu, on ne voyait aucune trace de présence humaine, aucun déchets ou construction susceptible de paraître « civilisée »._

_Mes deux compères s'engagèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un chemin de campagne, je les suivis, autant curieux qu' étonné de voir ce genre de sentier derrière un Lycée._

_Cinq minutes après, nous arrivions à l'entrée d'une clairière ou, manifestement, les autres digi-sauveurs nous attendaient._

_Prudent, je pris sur moi de me remémorer point par point l'allure de chacun afin de ne commettre  aucun impairs._

**_« Voyons, Takeru : il est blond, grand, un visage d'ange et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Yamato : la même chose, mais sans le sourire. Sora : Une rouquine autoritaire, comme c'est la seule rousse du groupe, je peux pas me tromper. Mimi : elle à les cheveux roses….je pense que ça suffira pour la reconnaître. Hikari : les cheveux châtains et une barrette rose. Jyou : les cheveux bleus, très grand et avec des lunettes. Ken : les cheveux bleus, coupés au carré et un visage impassible. Miyako : Les cheveux violets et des lunettes. Iori : petit….et ça suffit._**

****

Une fois cette énumération faite, je m'approcha du groupe et désignait chacun par son nom ce qui me donna le plaisir sadique mais intense de voir tomber quelques mâchoires.

_J'avais manifestement fait mon petit effet, certains reculèrent de quelques pas, d'autres restèrent immobile, mais tous étaient bouche bée._

_Taichi leur expliqua du mieux qu'il le pouvait de quelle façon nous nous étions rencontrés et ce que cela avait d'étrange  _


End file.
